Iron Woman
by Angelus1
Summary: Yves' thoughts before she gives Jimmy the drug in 'All About Yves'.


Title: Iron Woman  
  
Author: Angelus  
  
E-mail: angelus1317@hotmail.com (Please put "Iron Woman" on the subject line.)  
  
Subject: The Lone Gunmen  
  
Category: JYR  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Yves' thoughts right before she gives Jimmy the drug in AAY. Short little vignette - *very* short.  
  
Spoilers: All About Yves  
  
Archive: Anywhere, just ask me first.  
  
Disclaimer: Langley, Byers, Frohike, Jimmy, Yves, etc. are all used here without permission. They are the property of John Shiban, Frank Spotnitz, Dave Gilligan, 1013 Productions, and the FOX network. They are used here without permission, so please don't sue.  
  
Author's notes: Well, this (and Tango) took a little longer to post then I thought   
they would, because my disk got stolen, but here they are now. Just a little   
warning: I am a heavy Jimmy/Yves 'shipper posting TLG 'fic for the first time.   
Brace yourselves.  
  
Dedication: To Tripta. I'm telling you - you *gotta* start watching this show!  
  
******************************************************************************  
"Three blue mice, going in for the cheese." - Morris Fletcher, "All About Yves"  
******************************************************************************  
  
She lied to all of them. What they saw - a beautiful, mysterious woman with no   
allegiances, no cares, and no concerns save her own financial well-being - was   
merely the front she put on. They never saw the real Yves - the vulnerable,   
scared little girl on the run from a dozen different government offices; the Yves   
who longed for someone to trust, and someone to love.  
  
She lied to all of them. Langley, Byers, and Frohike couldn't decide whether to   
love her or hate her. And that was exactly how it had to be. They couldn't   
know how much she enjoyed their company - how much she loved each and   
every single one of them.  
  
Those three had a bond. A bond so strong that no bond could ever break it.   
And that bond was friendship.  
  
Yves had never had friends. Friends were dangerous; friends got in the way. She   
envied the Gunmen. They led dangerous lives, as did she. But they did it   
together - always together, always watching one another's backs.  
  
Yves had no one to watch her back - she was always alone. But she gave the   
illusion that that was how she wanted it.  
  
It was only an illusion.  
  
She lied to all of them.  
  
But she couldn't lie to him.  
  
No. As much of an idiot as Jimmy might seem to be, he was smarter than all of   
them - herself included. But that wasn't the important thing. What was   
important was that he was the kindest, truest individual she had ever known.  
  
When the Lone Gunmen had first met Jimmy, he had been the victim of a   
clever scam. But what was the first thing on his mind when he found out that   
he had been duped? Not himself, but his team. Blind men, who had never   
dreamed of being able to play a sport, were given hope - all thanks to Jimmy.   
And he couldn't bear to see them let down.  
  
Who else but Jimmy would even think of a blind football team to begin with?   
Who else would insist on getting a long-enstranged wrestler and midget back   
together? Who else would buy a vacant lot and building for a crazy old man   
and his cockroaches? Who else in the world would be so eager to take on the   
cases that he and the Gunmen did with no interest in the money whatsoever?   
And who else would have comforted her when everyone else believed that she   
had gotten what she had deserved?  
  
She had lied to all of them.  
  
But she couldn't lie to him.  
  
So, instead of letting him risk his life for her like some people would have done,   
and like many would have expected of her, she reached up and gave him a   
light kiss. Then she jabbed the syringe into his left shoulder and put him to sleep.  
  
She watched Kimmy carry him off, and a single tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
angelus1317@hotmail.com. Please either include your e-mail address in the review (as opposed to a signed review) or send me a regular e-mail, or I cannot guarantee a reply. 


End file.
